Risking It All
by buffyfaith19
Summary: BrookeRachel. This story takes place 3 years after season 4 ends.  Brooke is a successful designer who's living with Peyton, while Rachel has been struggling, but a chance meeting between Brooke and Rachel changes their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:Risking It All.**

**Pairing:Brooke/Rachel **

**TV Show:One Tree Hill.**

** Rating: T  
**

**Summary**: This story takes place 3 years after season 4 ends. Brooke has graduated with a degree in fashion design, is on the fast track to stardom in the fashion world, is in the process of starting her own company, is living with and is in love with Peyton and seems to have it all. Rachel on the other hand has struggled since landing some initial modeling gigs and a chance meeting between Brooke and Rachel changes everyone's lives forever.

**Disclaimer**:I don't own the characters, they are property of the CW and Tollin/Robbins Productions.

**Chapter 1.**

** Friday July 2****nd****, 2010. Olympic Auditorium Night of Fashion. Los Angeles, CA.**

It was a scorching hot evening as countless black limousines's slowly pulled up to the huge auditorium. Famous people from all walks of life exited the fancy limo's, posing for the horde of paparazzi before being escorted inside the famous building.

As the last limo in the line pulled up, the paparazzi went wild, pushing and shoving each other as they tried desperately to be the one that captured the best picture of the new face of fashion, Brooke Davis.

Brooke looked radiant in a low cut red strapless dress, her gorgeous smile captured by thousands of pushy news and entertainment reporters as well as the thousands of adoring fans who lined the streets around her.

Peyton stepped out of the limo, took Brooke's hand and began walking towards the auditorium, but Brooke stopped her, spun her around and kissed her deeply as the flash bulbs went crazy capturing the passionate kiss.

While it was widely known that Brooke had been seeing another woman, this was the first time the press had seen Peyton with her.

To say Peyton was caught off guard would be an understatement, her unhappy glare was impossible to miss.

With a wave of her hand, Brooke followed Peyton inside almost reluctant to leave her adoring fans behind.

Pulling Brooke away from the other guests, Peyton shook her head at Brooke in disbelief, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Brooke shrugged, not sure why Peyton was so annoyed.

Peyton looked at Brooke with the same stunned look, "You kissed me in front of the whole world. You might want to let me know what you were planning so I could say no."

Brooke laughed at Peyton's sincere concerns, "Come on Peyton, the press was going to find out sooner or later, I just figured tonight was the best night to let the cat out of the bag."

"We talked about this before." Peyton sighed, pulling Brooke away from the crowd, "I told you I wasn't comfortable being in the public eye and wanted to keep our relationship low key. You said you agreed. So what the hell changed?

Brooke put her hand on Peyton's shoulder, slid in close and kissed her softly on the lips, "I want to be able to do that to you whenever I want. I'm proud to have you as my girlfriend and I want people to get to know you. Let's face it Peyton, once your exhibit goes public next month, you are going to more famous than I am."

"I don't know about that, but you still should've told me what you were going to do. I was in shock; I bet those pictures are going to be horrible in the morning. It'll look like I was pissed off that you kissed me and that isn't going to look good."

"Oh stop it." Brooke laughed, "I don't care how some dumb picture looks. I love you and I want the world to know it. Why is that bad?"

Peyton shook her head and sighed, "It's not bad, but we agreed about this. This isn't the first time you've ignored my feelings and done something behind my back. I mean, I thought we were passed the high school games. I thought you had grown up and were able to respect my opinions, but sometimes I wonder if you've changed at all."

"That's a low blow and you know it." Brooke snapped, "Okay, I admit it was impulsive and I guess in hindsight it wasn't fair to you, but I don't think it was evil. You make it sound like I did this to hurt you. I love you. Why can't see that?"

"I know that, but…" Peyton said with a long pause.

"But what?"

Peyton looked around as the guests began hovering closer and closer to her and Brooke, "Never mind. Let's just enjoy this party. This is your big night and I don't want to ruin it for you."

"You could never do that." Brooke said with a cute grin, "Am I allowed to hold your hand, put my arm around your waist or should we stay three feet apart at all times?"

Peyton gave Brooke a mock smile, "Very funny."

"It's a little late for modesty." Brooke said, putting her hand over Peyton's arm, "That kiss is going to be on every channel on earth within the hour, so I hate to say it, but your life of anonymity is all but over."

"I was afraid of that." Peyton sighed, "Well, let's get inside. You need to be there when you get that pretty award."

"I'd much rather stay here with you." Brooke whispered in Peyton's ear.

"I'd love that to, but I think the guest of honor should really be in the audience when they call their name."

Brooke gave Peyton a mock pout, "Oh alright, but I want to walk in there with you by my side, so if you aren't ready for that now's your chance to run like hell."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Peyton smiled, "I hope I've told you how proud I am of you, because I am. You're finally getting the recognition you deserve and I will be right there with you when you do."

"Thank you." Brooke smiled, reaching down to put her hands in Peyton's, "I mean, really thank you. Without your help and support I never would've come this far."

"Yes you would've, you're just that talented." Peyton pointed out firmly, before turning back to see all the guests begin to take their seats, "Now, let's get inside so I can see my girl get her award."

Brooke kissed Peyton again, took her hand and walked slowly into the packed room.

They made their way to the large table in the front of the podium, sat down side by side and held hands on the table as they waited for the MC to begin the proceedings.

After some rather poor jokes, some corporate sucking up and a few too many bad musical guests, the host of the evening took the podium again.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight is a night we celebrate the future of fashion in LA. We are here to honor a beautiful and talented young designer who has revitalized fashion not only in Los Angeles, but all over the world. Her clothes appeal to the young teenager, the working woman, the party girl and every woman in between. Her ability to know what women of all ages and all walks of life want to wear has made her the number one selling new designer in the city. Please give a big hand for Brooke Davis, this year's recipient of the Impact Achievement Award, given to the designer who's work has had the biggest impact over the last year."

Peyton couldn't stop smiling as she listened to the words of praise being said about the woman she loved, "Well it's your time Brooke. I'm so proud of you. I love you and I could not be happier for you."

"Thank you so much." Brooke said as she looked deep in Peyton's eyes, "I guess I should go up there and say a few words."

"Yep, that's usually how it works." Peyton smiled.

Brooke walked along the front of the podium before being escorted to the microphone by a pretty young woman.

She stepped up to the microphone and looked into the huge audience, her eyes lighting up as she saw countless movie stars, singers and fellow designers looking back at her. She cleared her throat and removed a small speech from her purse.

"I don't really know what to say here. I feel so honored to be standing here right now. I've spent most of my life creating clothes, but I never thought it would be anything more than a hobby." Brooke said, looking back at Peyton, "But, I was lucky, I had good friends to help me out along the way. Friends who stood by me through thick and thin, through good times and bad and I couldn't have done this without them."

Brooke paused for a moment, took a sip of water and continued, "One of those friends is with me here tonight. Her name is Peyton Sawyer and she's been my inspiration for so long and without her none of this would be possible. She's a little shy and I don't want to embarrass her, but without her love and support I would not be where I am today, so thank you Peyton. I love you. Thank you very much."

As soon as she finished the room got to their feet and began applauding loudly. Each member of the panel stopped to congratulate her on her success.

By the time she was finished the room had begun to fill up as the guests began milling about.

With her shiny award in one hand, Brooke tried to make her way back to her table but found herself unable to get past the overflowing crowd. Wondering what to do, she turned and walked towards the kitchen, stopping outside the door so she could grab her cell phone.

Just as she began to push Peyton's icon on her phone, the door opened up and knocked her to the floor.

Dazed slightly, Brooke shook her head as someone helped her to her feet, "Thank you, I can't believe I didn't see the door."

"Brooke?"

Brooke looked back at the person standing in front of her, shook the cobwebs from her head and began focusing on the face of the woman, "OMG. Rachel? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it is." Rachel said, looking down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact with Brooke.

"I thought you were working as a model still?" Brooke asked, clearly confused at seeing Rachel in a waitress uniform, "Are you working here?"

"Look, this is embarrassing enough okay." Rachel said, avoiding any type of eye contact with Brooke, "I showed up late tonight, I almost got fired, I had no idea you were going to be here or I wouldn't have come."

"The last post card you sent me was from San Moritz, you said you were shooting some swimsuit calendar and were doing some print work for Victoria Secret? Was any of that true?"

"Does it look like it?" Rachel said sarcastically.

Brooke looked Rachel over from head to toe, she was still a beautiful young woman and seeing her again brought back oh so many memories, "I guess not, but why would you tell me that?"

"Because, you were doing so well with your career." Rachel replied, turning to the side as she continued, "I just didn't want you feeling sorry for me cause mine was falling apart. I'm doing fine. I know it was childish, but I really wanted you to be proud of me."

"It doesn't matter what you are doing for a living. You're my friend and that's all I care about."

"Friend huh?" Rachel said, pouncing on Brooke's bad choice of words, "Is that why you wouldn't talk to me for the first year you moved here?"

Brooke quickly changed into argue mode, "Oh come on Rachel, you left not me. You left us. You left what we had. Why, cause it got a little too comfortable for your liking. So you take off, don't tell me where you're going, just say it's over and then a year later you call me and say you miss me. What is that?"

"Look, I wasn't expecting to fall in love with you." Rachel snapped, losing a bit of her original anger as the tables turned a bit, "I know I handled it wrong, but so what, I wasn't the only one with issues."

"Issues? What issues did I have?"

"How about issues with Peyton?" Rachel replied, quick to bring up Brooke's first love, "You were still in love with her when you were with me. I felt like the rebound girl. Not to mention your infatuation with pretty much any guy who smiled at you."

Brooke gritted her teeth as Rachel brought up the past, "Oh that's rich coming from you."

"Meaning what? Are ya gonna start calling me names again?" Rachel said with her usual sarcastic tone, "Hey, let's just pretend we're in high school and we can have a catfight and pull each other's hair while everyone laughs at us."

"Fine. You're right. I shouldn't have said those things. I'm still not very good at thinking before I speak." Brooke said with a partial grin, "Let me start over. You look great. It's really nice to see you again. Whether you believe it or not, I have missed you so much the last few years."

"I've missed you to, but I know you're with Peyton now and well, I'm glad you're happy. I am." Rachel repeated, not sure Brooke believed her, "So I see you are here to get some big award or something? I've missed a lot haven't I?"

"Yes you have." Brooke agreed with a smile, something she couldn't help doing whenever she saw Rachel, "Can we get together and talk some day? I'd like to catch up on what you've been doing."

"Are you going to tell Peyton we're talking?"

"Um, yes, sure, why shouldn't I tell her?"

"Well, she isn't my biggest fan. She knows I loved you and I can't imagine anyone wanting their lovers ex around."

"Peyton knows we were friends first, so she'll understand."

"If you say so. I'm free pretty much every night. I don't have the same busy night life I used to. Any time you want to talk just give me a call." Rachel said, taking out a piece of paper and scribbling her phone number on it.

"Thanks." Brooke said, taking the piece of paper from Rachel, their hands touching momentarily, causing their eyes to meet once more, "Well, I better get going. I'm really glad we bumped into each other. I'll call you tonight okay?"

"That would be good." Rachel nodded, taking in Brooke's beauty one more time before she walked away.

With her palms sweaty and her heart beating a mile a minute, Brooke knew her life was about to get very complicated.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

**Brooke and Peyton's Malibu Beach Condo**.

Back at home, Brooke paced back and forth in the living room as she waited for Peyton to change. She struggled with what she was going to tell Peyton, the truth or nothing at all.

Peyton came back downstairs wearing a very sexy, very revealing white lingerie, her eyes locked on Brooke's as she walked slowly towards her. She put her arms around her lover, spun her around and then quickly pulled her back in for a long, slow, deep kiss.

Pulling away after a very long time, Peyton stopped and stared at Brooke, "Okay, what's wrong? This is not how you act when I kiss you. Usually you're all over me, so unless you're telling me I don't turn you on anymore, you better tell me what's going on."

Unable to deny Peyton's claims, Brooke did the next best thing, she turned away from her, "It's nothing. I'm just tired after the long night."

"Don't lie to me. Not now." Peyton said firmly, walking up behind Brooke and turning her around to face her, "Obviously something happened and from the look on your face it's not good."

"No, it's really nothing." Brooke said, trying to convince herself she was telling the truth, "I don't know how to say this. It's nothing and yet I don't think you're going to like it."

Growing irritated by the second at Brooke's avoiding tactics, Peyton did her best to stay calm, "It can't be both, so just tell me and I'll decide for myself. How's that?"

Brooke tried to cuddle up to Peyton one more time, "Let's not ruin this night. You look so sexy right now I don't want to spend the night arguing, I want to spend the night making love to you. Tell me you don't want that to?"

Peyton smiled as she shook her head at Brooke, "Nope, whatever this is needs to come out, so the sooner you tell me the sooner we can deal with it and get back to more enjoyable things."

"Okay, but I don't agree with this at all. I just want make that clear." Brooke said as she continued to pace around the large living room, "I guess I'll just come out with it. I saw Rachel tonight."

Standing in the middle of the room stunned at what she'd just heard, Peyton stood silent as she tried to process what she'd just heard.

"Well there you go. It's out and now we can move on." Brooke said with a big smile, moving up close to Peyton, "Now let me give you another kiss to show you how much I love you."

"You keep your lips to yourself." Peyton ordered, turning away from Brooke as she continued to deal with Brooke's revelation.

"Peyton, don't make a big deal out of this. I only saw her for like 3 minutes. She's obviously not doing very well right now since she's working as a waitress from what I could tell. She didn't even know I was going to be there."

Peyton couldn't help but laugh, only it wasn't a happy laugh, "Oh right, she just happened to show up at the place you were getting your award, with your name plastered all over the building. Sure, I believe that a whole bunch, cause Rachel would never lie, would she?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "See, this is why I didn't want to say anything. You are blowing this way out of proportion."

"Am I?" Peyton snapped, walking over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of wine from the bottom shelf and opening it up as she walked back to Brooke, "If she's back in your life, she's here for one reason, to get into your pants again."

"So that's all I'm good for I guess?" Brooke questioned, doing her best to play the victim.

Peyton didn't fall for it, "You know that's not what I meant. But, we both know that you and Rachel were all about sex, so why else would she be here? Is there something I don't know about you two?"

"Stop turning this around." Brooke yelled, still trying to stay on the offensive, "This is about your jealousy and your insecurity, this has nothing to do with what happened between Rachel and I back in high school. That's in the past. This is now and I'm with you now. I love you and you are who I want to spend my life with. Okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Peyton shot back, disagreeing completely with everything Brooke had said, "I know the affect she has on you. She has that affect on everyone she meets. She's impossible to resist, bitch or not, she's beautiful, sexy and how could you not want her?"

Brooke gave Peyton an evil glare, "Well maybe because I want more than just sex. Ever think of that?"

"I know that." Peyton said, quickly changing her tune from angry to content, "Look, just forget it, I overreacted and now I'm going to shut up."

"Now it's my turn to wonder what's going on." Brooke said her eyebrows raised by Peyton's sudden change of attitude, "One minute you are screaming about Rachel wanting me back and the next you are like oh well, let's move on. So what exactly just happened here?"

It was Peyton's turn to avoid eye contact, "Nothing. You were right and I was wrong. I should've have reacted like I did. I just hope you're right and that Rachel isn't here to get you back, because I don't know how I can compete with her. You two were inseparable when you were together and you always talked about how amazing the sex was with her and I just don't want to have to compete for your love."

"Come on Peyton, give me a little more credit than that. You think I choose who I'm with because of how good the sex is?" Brooke asked, not really waiting for an answer, "Seriously, our sex is amazing. I should be insulted, but I have to believe you didn't mean it to come out quite that way. Right?"

Peyton shook her head, "Of course not, but I know how sexy Rachel is. I understand how she'd be hard to get off your mind. Especially since she left you."

Brooke looked at Peyton and gave her an annoyed shrug, "Thanks for bringing that up, that makes me feel so much better."

"No, I just mean that you didn't have closure with her. She ended it and you were still in love with her. Those feelings don't just up and leave, so my guess is they are still there." Peyton turned to look out the window, "Now that she's back, I think those feelings are going to come out again and you're going to want to know if things could be the same for you and her again."

"Stop telling me what I want." Brooke yelled, pissed off that Peyton was reading her mind, "I love you and I want to be with you. That's the only thing I know right now."

"I see, so you didn't make any plans to keep in touch with her then?" Peyton asked, tapping her foot as she waited for Brooke to reply.

Brooke couldn't hide the guilt from showing in her face, "I totally forgot about that. I did. Okay, yes we agreed to have dinner that's all. Just to catch up on things. Nothing else."

"Who's idea was it?" Peyton said, tapping her foot and staring Brooke down as she waited for the answer.

"God Peyton, stop making this out to be a crime." Brooke said, still not answering the question.

"It seems you 're doing that by trying to hide all this from me."

Brooke shook her head, "No, I was trying to prevent this fight from happening. I think I was right."

"No you were not right." Peyton yelled, "But it proves this isn't over. This was not a one time meeting. Once she's back in your life there's going to be nothing but trouble for all of us. You know it and I know it. The three of us cannot exist together."

"That's just crazy talk." Brooke countered, "Why can't Rachel be a friend? You're still friends with Lucas and Nathan and you slept with them? Why can't I be friends with Rachel?"

"Because that's different." Peyton explained, "Nathan barely counts. I was young, naïve and he was the star of basketball team, he asked me out and all the other girls thought I was so lucky, so I said yes. Lucas was different in a way to. He was nice. Nathan was a jerk most of the time, but Lucas was nice. I liked that. We were always close since the day he arrived, but no way did I feel about them the way you still feel about Rachel. I did not love them. I thought I did, but I didn't. You were, and I think still are, in love with Rachel. So that's why you can't be friends with her."

Brooke shook her head and gave Peyton an annoyed smile, "You have it all figured out don't you? I do hope you were not suggesting I can never see Rachel again, because that would not go over well."

"It was a figure of speech." Peyton said with an eye roll, "I'm saying it would be next to impossible to 'just' be friends with someone you are in love with. I don't think it can be done. I'm trying to be fair here. I'm telling you I understand if you're still in love with her, but I can't and won't be understanding if you continue to see her. I can't sit by and watch you fall in love with her all over again, all while living with me. I want you to myself. That's not selfish either. I love you and I don't want to lose you to anyone, certainly not her."

"You know I knew you weren't really friends with Rachel, but I didn't think you despised her so much. I feel so much anger directed at her and I don't know where that's coming from."

"Look, she did some horrible things to you and to Haley and to others. I have a right to dislike her. So stop acting like she was some innocent saint."

"I forgave her okay, so if I can I think you can to."

"Sorry, I'm not ready to." Peyton said, pausing to catch her breath before continuing, "Anyway, do what you want. I meant what I said. I'm not sitting by while you and her hook up again. I can't do that. Nobody would put up with that. You need to make a choice. Do you want to keep what we've built over the last two years, or do you want to throw it away on a chance you could have something with her again? Just remember this, she left you once, she'll do it again, so you better ask yourself if it's worth risking everything for."

Brooke grit her teeth as she glared at Peyton, "Stop doing that. Acting like I'm out chasing her around. My god, I simply want to catch up with her and find out why she's not modeling anymore. So quit trying to end us and blame it on her. I'm here with you because I want to be. Are you going to believe this or not?"

"I want to. Okay, I really do, but I don't trust her one bit. I don't want her around, okay. If that's mean, evil or unreasonable, then fine, so be it, but she's not coming into our home. You can see her for lunch, but I strongly hope that one lunch is enough to get your answers and that you come back here where you are loved and let us continue the life we've dreamed about." Peyton said calmly and then walked down the hall towards their bedroom.

Brooke watched as she walked away, following her a few steps, "Peyton. Peyton. Don't go to bed angry."

"I'm not angry. Honest. I'm still in shock, but I'm fine. I'm going to trust you. That's all I have now. I'm tired and need some sleep." Peyton said with a very weak smile, "I'll see you in the morning. I love you. That hasn't changed."

"I love you to. I'm going to take a shower and I'll be in bed shortly." Brooke said with a hint of a smile, watching as Peyton walked into their bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Once again pacing back and forth in front of the beautiful but fake fireplace, Brooke reached into her purse, pulled out Rachel's number and stepped out onto the terrace and dialed the number in front of her.

"Hello?" Rachel asked, lying on the bed in her tiny hotel room.

"Hi Rachel, is it too late to be calling?"

"It's never too late to hear your voice." Rachel smiled, her eyes lighting up for the first time in months.

"I said I would call tonight so here I am." Brooke said, a smile quickly covering her face as she heard Rachel's voice again, "I told Peyton we bumped into each other and well I can't say it went smoothly, but I think she's kind of okay with us getting together. I do still want see you again. I want to know what you've been up to."

"Whenever you're free just let me know."

"How about tomorrow night, say around 8? Can you meet me at Massimo's? I know you love Italian food."

"What are you going to be wearing?" Rachel asked, looking towards her almost empty closet, "I don't have the same wardrobe I used to. I had to sell a lot of my fancy dresses so I'd prefer we did the casual thing, I still have my jeans."

"That's fine. I still love mine to." Brooke said with a smile as she remembered clearly how Rachel looked in her tight blue jeans, "So okay, um, well I need to get going so it was nice talking to you again. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow night."

"Great. I'll see ya then."

"Goodnight Rachel."

"Goodnight Brooke" Rachel said with a sexy whisper, turning her phone off as she lay back and began dreaming of her night with Brooke.

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**.

** Saturday July 3****rd****, 2010.  
Brooke and Peyton's Condo. 9:35 AM.**

Brooke woke up later than usual, still surprised that Peyton was already up and out of bed, especially since Peyton almost always slept in late on the weekends. After putting on her robe she walked downstairs and noticed a note sitting on the kitchen table. She let out a sigh as she picked it up and read it.

"Good morning Brooke. I had some errands I had to take care of and you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you up. Can we just forget about last night? I think you do need to see Rachel and find out what's going on with her. I'm trying to be brave here, but I fully admit to being afraid of losing you to her. But, I can't control you or your feelings, so you need to figure this out on your own. I will support you and I just hope you remember how much I love you and what a great life we have together and I guess I hope that's enough for you. Anyway, I'll be back later on in the day and maybe I can make you something to eat, one of your favorites? How's that sound? Call me and let me know, because I'll have to pick up a few things on the way home. I love you. Bye for now."

Brooke held the note to her chest, her eyes beginning to water at the thought of hurting Peyton. She wiped her eyes and made herself some breakfast, but the only thing on her mind was Rachel.

As she tried to clear her head, she opened the paper and gasped at the headline on the front page. **Nathan Scott Indicted in a Game Fixing Scandal Again**.

She read on and found out he was one of several players found guilty of throwing games for millions of dollars. He was linked to reputed mob kingpin who was also named in the 25 person indictment.

Her first instinct was to call Haley so she did, "I just saw the headline in the paper. Is it true?"

"Yes. It's all true." Haley said, exhausted from dealing with Nathan's problems, "I only found out about it last night when the FBI came and arrested Nathan. He admitted it all to me when I went to see him. He says they have tapes of him and this mob guy Sorrentina discussing the point spreads of different games and how he could make sure it stayed within a certain range by missing key free throws and making costly turnovers at the worst possible time."

"I'm so sorry Haley. I can't believe he would do this again. I thought he learned his lesson the last time."

"So did I." Haley said with a heavy sigh, "It's not like he needs the money. That's what bothers me the most. He signed a huge contract, over a $100 million for 7 years, which virtually made us set for life. He did not need the money. He did it for the thrill. He did it because he liked controlling the outcome of games. He felt he was good at it."

"What happens now?"

"If they have all the evidence they say, he's going to prison for a long time. Even with a plea deal his lawyer said he was looking at 5 years minimum and considering he's a repeat offender, it might be more. That's if they offer a plea deal. His lawyer said in cases like this they may not have to. They may not need him to testify to convict this mob guy. If not, he could be in jail for 15 years or more."

"I don't know what to say. I feel so bad for you. I really thought he had his life back on track again."

"I questioned him about this a couple times in the last few months. He was getting phone calls at all hours of the night, going to meetings with people and wouldn't tell me who or why. He wasn't being blackmailed this time though. The worst part is I don't know what to do. We were barely together lately. He was constantly going to Vegas to gamble. I thought that was his big problem, but I guess it was worse than I thought. I even told him if he didn't shape up we were going to be over. How do I leave him when he's in jail? He needs someone to be there for him."

"Oh Haley, that's a nice sentiment, but I think Nathan made his choice long ago. You told me 6 months ago that you and him were having problems, so this isn't new. Didn't you say you thought he was cheating on you as well?"

"He was, but he promised not to do it again." Haley said, crying as she continued to defend him.

Trying hard not to be judgmental, Brooke chose another approach to the situation, "Listen, why don't you come stay with Peyton and me for a while. You need to be around your friends and you sure don't need the press hounding you day and night."

"His lawyers want me at the courthouse next week when he enters his plea. They feel it helps when his family and friends are there to show their support."

"If there's anything I can do just let me know. Peyton and I can be on a plane in a flash.

"That's not needed. Really, I'm going to get through this. Karen is coming by later on so I'll have someone to talk to and I'll be calling you two all the time, so I hope you're ready for it."

"We'll love it." Brooke said as she heard the front door open. "Hang on, Peyton's home. She'll want to talk to you."

Peyton walked into her home and smiled as soon as she saw Brooke, "Hi, I'm glad you're still here."

"I'm guessing you didn't see the morning paper?" Brooke asked as she handed the paper to Peyton.

"No, I left pretty early." Peyton said, taking the paper and shaking her head as she read the headline, "Oh god, is this true?"

"I'm afraid so. Haley's on the phone and I think she'd like to talk to you."

"Okay, but I need to talk to you to."

"I have to go out, but I'll be back later."

"Alright, well, see ya later then."

"Bye." Brooke said as she handed the phone to Peyton.

After watching Brooke walk out the door, Peyton took a deep breath and put the phone to her ear, "What a great surprise. I'm so sorry about Nathan. I can't believe he did this again. Is it true? Maybe it's not."

"It's true. It's all true. Anyway, I don't want to talk about that right now. Why don't you tell me something positive? How are things with you and Brooke?"

It was Peyton's turn to hesitate and hope for a change of subject, "Up until last night things were great."

"Oh no, what did Brooke do now?"

"It's not Brooke. Rachel's back." Peyton said, clearly emphasizing Rachel's name as the problem, "I guess she's working as a waitress or something and she bumped into Brooke last night and I can't help but thinking that's it for us."

"You don't mean that." Haley said with a look of surprise, "You and Brooke have been through so much over the years. You've finally got to a point where you seemed so happy. Don't let Rachel change things."

"I don't want her to, but you know as well as I do that Rachel doesn't just affect Brooke's life, she affects mine as well."

Haley let out a soft sigh and shook her head, "I thought you told Brooke about what happened with you and Rachel in Colorado?"

Peyton leaned back in her chair shaking her head, "I know. I wanted to, but how do you tell someone something like this? Then we end up getting together and she was so happy. She kept telling me she loved me and she wanted to be with me, I didn't want to mess that up. Now, with Rachel back, it's all going to come out and I'm going to lose her anyway."

"You're jumping to too many conclusions, but you do need to tell Brooke before Rachel does." Haley said, stating something Peyton knew only too well.

"Why is this happening to us?" Peyton asked, searching for answers, "We were both so happy and now look, our lives are falling apart around us."

"Well, I don't plan on letting Nathan's mistakes; his constant mistakes, ruin my life. I'll stand by him for this trial, but after that, we're over." Haley said with a sense of relief, before turning to look over at Peyton, "But you and Brooke don't have to be."

"You know how Brooke is, she's got a temper on her. Once she finds out that I had sex with Rachel she's going to go ballistic." Peyton said, letting her head fall onto the table. After a moment she lifted it up again, "On the plus side that might make Rachel seem a little less appealing to, but what good is that if she never wants to see me again?"

"Tell her. Call her right now and tell her. If you don't, Rachel will and that is going to be a hundred times worse."

"You're right. I need to tell her, but it's going to crush her. Anyway, when she gets back I'll talk to her."

"Good, I'm sure you can get through this." Haley said as her doorbell began to ring, "I have to go, I think Karen's here. I'll call you later on tonight. It was nice talking to you again."

"Goodbye Haley."

**Brooke and Peyton's Condo. 3:49 PM**

Brooke walked into her home to find Peyton waiting for her in the living room, "Hi."

"Hi." Peyton said softly, walking towards Brooke, "We need to talk."

"I thought we did last night."

"I don't know what to do. I'm trying really hard not to be all jealous or insecure, but Rachel is a problem. I think we need to discuss it further."

"Okay, she is not a problem.' Brooke said, just a little louder than she wanted, "She's a friend."

"She's your friend and she's someone you were in love with and who's still in love with you. Not to mention you still have feelings for her. How do you suppose that's going to work out?"

"I'm just going to dinner with her to find out what happened to her career."

"I see." Peyton said, clearly not believing Brooke, "So I guess we just pretend nothing is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. There is no need to pretend anything. Now, I need to shower and get ready."

"Oh right, for your big date."

"Stop it Peyton, you aren't helping." Brooke said as she walked away from Peyton.

"Maybe I don't want to help you and Rachel out."

"I'm going upstairs."

Peyton debated saying one last thing, but chose to turn away and hope she was wrong about her instincts.

**Massimo's restaurant. 8:09 PM**

Brooke kept checking her watch and tapping her feet on the ground, wondering if she was stood up yet again by Rachel. As the time ticked away she grew ever more impatient and annoyed and as the clock struck 8:30 she got to her feet and headed for the door.

Rachel rushed inside and almost knocked Brooke over again as she brushed past her.

"Well, you're here." Brooke said, clearly unhappy she was kept waiting, "Late but I guess that's better than a no show."

Leaning in and giving Brooke a quick hug, Rachel couldn't contain her excitement, "I'm sorry. I got some good news today and I had to go get some new headshots taken, but for the first time in 2 years I've got a new job lined up."

"Oh, well that's great." Brooke said, unable to stay mad at Rachel for long, "Why don't you come over to my table and you can tell me all about it."

Rachel followed Brooke back to the corner booth and sat down beside her, "Well, I made the mistake of turning down the wrong person and I guess I annoyed them so much they made sure my life was miserable."

"Perhaps some more details would help."

"I was on assignment in Germany. It had been a couple months since the Maxim shoot and I wasn't getting near as many jobs as I thought I would, so I took this one overseas. It sounded great, but it turned out to be a scam of sorts. A very rich businessman hired beautiful women and offered us all insane amounts of money to have sex with him and with each other. While I've never been shy about sex, I'm not a complete slut." Rachel said, waiting for Brooke to jump in with a sarcastic comment, but when there was none, she continued, "Anyway, there was something creepy about him, but I would've said no anyway."

"Okay, so how was he able to ruin your life?"

"As I said, he was a very rich, very powerful man, who had holdings all over the world and he made it his life's work to make sure my name was removed from most every respectable modeling agency in the world. I literally could not get a call for an interview, let alone get an actual job. What could I do? I either slept with him or didn't work. I chose not to work."

"I'm proud of you then." Brooke nodded with a smile, "I'm sorry he did all this to you though. Who is he? I know some powerful people now to, I bet I could get him to change his mind."

"I appreciate that Brooke. It means a lot to me that you'd be willing to do that for me, but you don't have to." Rachel said as a smile began to cover her face, "He's dead. He died a couple days ago of a massive heart attack and I guess they found stacks and stacks of videos of him having sex with underage girls and boys and they say there is more to follow. Point is his reputation has been tarnished, actually destroyed is more like it, and I've already received a couple phone calls from agency's apologizing for listening to him and they want me to come do some more test shots for them."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at the sight of Rachel smiling again, "That's great. I'm happy for you."

"I don't have to go anywhere for two days so is there any way we can do something together while I'm here?" Rachel asked softly, her hand sliding ever so softly over Brooke's arm.

"What did you have in mind?"

"It doesn't have to be anything big, we could catch a movie or just hang out for a while." Rachel said excitedly, letting her hand slide up Brooke's arm, over her shoulder until it was resting up against the soft skin of her cheek, "I miss talking to you. Just seeing you last night made me smile and I haven't smiled in a long time."

Brooke wanted to pull away from Rachel's touch, but she didn't, "I'll have to ask Peyton how she feels about it. She's not exactly thrilled that you're back in town."

"I don't blame her, but she can't tell you who you can see, can she?"

Brooke laughed, "Over this, yes she can."

"Well, that sucks, but I'm glad you're here now, so why don't you tell me about this award you won and what else you've been doing?"

"Oh the award was nothing really, just some recognition for this line of clothing I created that became a pretty big hit this year." Brooke said calmly, "Anyway, I've been working at nights and on the weekends for a very big designer and I've been saving my money like crazy trying to start my own business. The construction started on it a couple months ago, but it's still about 6 months away from completion. Now with the money I got from this award I'll be able to start paying back some of the investor's. Most are friends and I really hated taking money from them."

"WOW, I had no idea you were doing so well. I'm not surprised though, you were always passionate about your designs and I'm just happy you are able to make a living doing something you love."

"Thanks, it's a dream come true really."

"So what about Peyton? Wasn't she going to work on her art or something?"

"Yes, she still is. In fact she has a big exhibit of her work in two weeks. Hopefully one of the local art dealers will notice her talent and sign her up."

"Two beautiful successful women in the same house, that's pretty amazing. You are lucky to have each other." Rachel said with a reserved smile.

Brooke put her drink down and stared into Rachel's eyes, "You don't have to be so agreeable. It just doesn't sound like you talking right now. Where's the fiery redhead I used to know?"

"Oh she's still here; she's just a little wiser I guess. Or so I'd like to believe." Rachel said, looking back at Brooke with a questioning glance, "What do you want me to do? I can't make you want me. I can't make you forget that I left you. I can't change the fact that you are with Peyton and are happy now. I supposed I could scheme to break you two up, but I just don't have the energy for that anymore."

"So you're just going to give up on me then?" Brooke asked, seemingly disappointed at Rachel's newfound attitude, "Just like that?"

Rachel finally lost her smile, "Stop giving me mixed messages okay. Now you're pissed that I'm not chasing after you? You want me to mess up your life with Peyton? Make up your mind. You just shot me down earlier."

"I guess the Rachel I remember would never give up without a fight." Brooke added as she sipped her drink, "But hey, maybe you would for someone you loved, but not for someone you just liked having sex with."

"That's nice. You always did fight dirty." Rachel snapped, "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I left because I was confused, because I didn't know what to do with these feelings? I'd never been in love with anyone before. It scared me. I was confused as to where our friendship ended and where love began and how it was all supposed to work. I still don't know. I've never had a friend before. None. Not real friends. Not true friends and with you I finally had that. I didn't want to lose it and I ended up losing everything, so don't act like I walked away without feeling pain. I've felt pain for the last three years. If you can't see that then maybe I don't know you anymore."

Brooke was silent for a moment, trying to take in what she'd just heard, but as Rachel began to get up from the table she quickly grabbed her wrist, "Don't go."

Rachel looked back at Brooke, saw the concern in her eyes and decided to sit back down.

"Thank you." Brooke said, her hand lingering on Rachel's arm, "Okay, but when you left you were cold and acted as if it was no big deal leaving. If you did feel pain and felt bad, you sure as hell hid it well when you walked out on me. If you want to talk about pain and hurt, you should've seen me for the weeks after you left. I was a mess. Do you know what it's like to be dumped with no explanation by someone you love so much? I doubt it. It feels like your heart is ripped from your chest. It makes you feel numb, like nothing matters. I was sure I'd never love again. All cause you couldn't talk to the woman you said you loved."

"I can't say sorry enough, okay. I felt I had good reasons for leaving back then, but I can see I was wrong. I admit I wasn't strong enough to deal with all this." Rachel said, reaching out to grab Brooke's hands, holding them tight as she looked into her eyes, "I've changed. I've come to realize that what we had was special. It was amazing. It was what everyone searches for in life. Finding that one person to love that loves you back the same. I had it and blew it. Don't think I don't spend most every night cursing myself for being so stupid."

"Good, in a strange vengeful way that makes me feel a bit better." Brooke said with a twisted grin, "So now what? If you're leaving again in a couple days I suppose it's best we don't really get into the past much more than this."

Rachel slid her chair over beside Brooke, slid her hands up the side of her arm until it was touching her soft cheek, "I promised myself I wasn't going to do this, but seeing you again, being so close to you again, touching you again, I just can't sit by and do nothing. I love you Brooke. I always have and I always will. I know you're with Peyton and I hate the idea I'm being a home wrecker, but you know what, love like this doesn't come along very often and I just don't want to leave without you knowing how I feel."

"Oh Rachel, I didn't think you'd this." Brooke said, pulling her hands away from Rachel, "I hoped you would, but I guess I wasn't prepared for this. I still have feelings for you, really strong, powerful feelings, but as you said, I'm with Peyton and I can't hurt her like that. Why did you have to come back? Why? Why now?"

Rachel slid in even closer, put her arm around Brooke's waist, "You still love me. I can see it in your eyes. We aren't over. You know it and I know it. Give us a chance Brooke. I swear I will make it worth your while."

"Stop getting so close, I can't think straight. I need to go. Just go do your modeling thing. I need to get back to Peyton. We can't see each other again. I can't deal with this now. I refuse to cheat on Peyton."

"You don't have to cheat on anyone. I don't want you like that. I want you all to myself. You can't stay with Peyton out of obligation or to keep her from being hurt. You love me. We need to try this. We owe it to ourselves to give us another chance."

"No, you owed it to me long ago, but in your own words, you blew it. Now, whatever we had has to stay in the past. So I'm going home now." Brooke got up from her chair and took a few steps away from the table, then turned back towards Rachel, "I really hope you have a very long and successful career in modeling. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and I truly believe you were meant to be on billboards, magazine covers, maybe even TV and movies, but you will be famous and I will be so happy for you."

Rachel could only smile as Brooke turned and walked out of the restaurant, wondering if that was the last time she'd ever see her.

******End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Brooke and Peyton's Condo**

Peyton heard the garage door opening and got up and then sat back down, but got up again as she thought about what she was going to do when she saw Brooke. As soon as Brooke came inside, Peyton rushed over, gave her a big warm hug and a long, hot, passionate kiss.

"Well that's some reception." Brooke smiled, "How are you doing?"

"I'll know better once I find out about your dinner with Rachel. What did you find out?"

Brooke sat down on the sofa, "I learned about why she wasn't working and then I found out she got some job offers recently and will be leaving LA in a few days."

"Really, she's leaving?" Peyton said with a little too much enthusiasm.

Brooke smiled at Peyton's reaction, "Yes Peyton, she's leaving, but I guess I should tell you what else she said."

"Yes you should."

"Well, she explained her reasons for leaving and I kind of understand them in a way." Brooke said, turning away from Peyton as she finished the sentence, "Now, she did say she wanted to try things again, but I told her I was in love with you and that's how we left it."

"That's just great. So you're not even mad at her now?" Peyton said tossing her arms in the air, "Before I could hold onto that, but now if you're over being hurt and betrayed and left with no explanation, then how long is it going to be before you are curious about what life with Rachel could be like?"

"You are assuming a whole lot right now." Brooke countered, turning away from Peyton as she tried to think of more to say.

Peyton grabbed Brooke and turned her around, "Look at me. Why are you avoiding me. Just tell me if you want to go back with her?"

"She's leaving okay, so she's not an issue anymore. I talked to her. I heard her story. I listened to her say she wants to get back together, but I told her in no uncertain terms that I was with you. So that's where it stands. That's why I'm here with you."

"You didn't answer my question." Peyton said, staring Brooke down as she waited for a reply.

"I think I did." Brooke said, still doing her best to avoid much eye contact, "I'm here with you. I told her this and I don't see where the problem is."

Peyton got right in Brooke's face, "The problem my dear Brooke, is that it seems as though the only reason you aren't going back with her is because you are annoyed that she is going away to work."

"Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Then tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you don't want to be with Rachel ever again?"

Brooke hesitated for a lot longer than Peyton wanted, "I knew it. Well, isn't this great. I'm amazed at what this girl can get away with. She can rip out your heart. Treat you like dirt, dump you, not call you and you still want to be with her. I think I'm going to stay at a hotel tonight."

"Peyton stop this." Brooke said as she grabbed Peyton's arm, "Please don't do this. I'm here because I love you. Don't make this something it's not."

"I think you're here because Rachel is leaving in a few days and if she were staying I think the only reason you'd be here is to pack your bags." Peyton said as her tone changed from disbelief to pure anger, "So unless you are able to tell me you never want to see her again, I will be spending the night elsewhere."

"Don't let her ruin what we have."

"She's not ruining it, you are." Peyton growled, "I feared this day would come. I just hoped that if it did, that you'd be happy with me and Rachel wouldn't stand a chance. How stupid was that?"

"Please stop this. You are not stupid. Don't leave over this. How can we work through this if you take off?"

"I think the only thing that needs to be worked out are your feelings for Rachel. You need to find out if you want her back. I think you do." Peyton said angrily, before pausing to catch her breath, "I believe you still love me. I really believe that, but I also believe that she has a hold on you like I never could. I'm not saying this to feel sorry for myself, but I refuse to live in the shadow of that woman any longer. If you want her, I'll be hurt, disappointed and I'll never understand why, but I can't fight a ghost. Right now that's what she is. The thought of being with her is probably a hell of lot better than the reality of it. So maybe you need to be with her to see what you're missing with me, because I'm real. I love you unconditionally and I think I make you happy."

"How did this get so messed up? I had dinner with her for less than an hour. I tell her I love you and I leave to be with you and you still insist on creating these scenarios in your head. This just isn't right." Brooke yelled, dumbfounded at how quickly things had fallen apart.

"The problem is you love Rachel. Tell me you don't and I'll shut up." Peyton said hoping so much she would get the answer she wanted.

Again Brooke's silence was her own worst enemy.

Peyton couldn't handle another bit of proof, "Well, do I REALLY need to say anything else? You can't love us both. Okay. You just can't. I won't have it. I'm not sharing you with her. Ever! So as much as this hurts, I don't see that I have a choice. You need to be with Rachel. It hurts so much to say this, but until you find out what life is really like with her, you'll always imagine something better. I think you are going to be very disappointed once you are with her for even a week. She'll do the same thing she did before. She's not interested in a real relationship. She loves the idea of being with you, having sex with you, having another bad girl to hang out with, but she won't love you like I do. Anyway, I could cry and scream and yell, but what good is it going to do? Please, just let me go and take some time to think about all this."

"I don't need time. Why aren't you listening to me?" Brooke pleaded.

Peyton pulled away from Brooke. "I'm going to stay at the Willshire Plaza tonight. I'll take a cab, I don't feel like driving. I think it's best if we have some time apart. Anyway, I will go get some things."

Brooke tried to stop Peyton but she brushed right past her without a word.

Peyton returned with a small suitcase and an overnight bag, "Well, I called a cab and I'll wait outside for it."

Brooke walked up to Peyton and looked her in the eyes, "Can't you see that I love you. That hasn't changed. It won't change."

"I love you to. I probably always will, but this thing with Rachel needs to be resolved and I don't mean just swept aside until she returns from wherever she's going." Peyton said as she walked towards the front door, "No matter what happens I'm going to be your friend and I'm going to help you get your business started. I'm not sure if that's good or bad, but I don't want you staying with me for the wrong reasons."

"Love is not the wrong reason."

"It is when you love another woman more." Peyton said as she turned and walked out of the house.

Brooke ran to the front window and watched as the cab pulled out of the driveway and drove off into the night. With no energy left inside her, Brooke collapsed on the floor and drifted off to sleep.

**Mondy Morning 9:02 AM, Brooke and Peyton's condo.**

**Rachel Gattina's low rent hotel room.**

After hearing a knock on her door a couple times, Rachel got up and cautiously walked over to the window. She pushed the blinds away and looked outside and sighed as she saw who it was. Opening the door she smiled, "Hello Peyton."

Peyton pushed her way inside and waited for Rachel to close the door before continuing, "So you want Brooke back do you?"

"I see she told you about our dinner last night. That's good. I think it's best there are no more secrets." Rachel said politely as she moved over to her bed to continue her packing.

"Yes, the truth is so nice isn't it?" Peyton said with a healthy dose of anger, "Well, here's some truth for you. I don't like you. I don't trust you and I sure as hell don't like that you are back messing with Brooke's head."

"I'm not doing that." Rachel argued, "I know that I'm going to look like the bad girl again, but you know what, you would do the same thing in my place."

"I sure as hell would not."

"Really?" Rachel asked with a smile, "So you would just give up on someone you loved because they had moved on with their lives, even though you regretted how things ended and wanted desperately to make it right?"

"I wouldn't be that situation." Peyton said boldly, "You see Rachel; I would never hurt someone so cruelly and without remorse, so I wouldn't need to win someone back."

"Aren't you special?" Rachel sneered, "Well, not all of us are perfect. I made a horrible mistake, but don't ya think you made a mistake when you slept with me only months after I left Brooke?"

Peyton tossed her head, rolled her eyes and spun around with an annoyed laugh, "I knew you'd bring that up. I'm surprised you didn't tell Brooke last night. Probably would've made things so much easier for yourself."

"That's because I don't think it will help if she knew. In fact, if anything she'll hate us both."

"That's why you don't want her to know. Not because Brooke might hate me, oh know, it's all about you. How shocking." Peyton said with more anger filled sarcasm.

"You were a willing participant Peyton. Nobody twisted your arm to get you into bed. I didn't have to do much of anything really, you were very willing, some might say easy." Rachel added with a hint of a smile crossing her face.

Peyton pulled her hand back and aimed it right at Rachel's pretty cheek, but Rachel stopped her, "No, there will be no slapping today."

"It's funny, Brooke thinks you've changed, but she's wrong isn't she?"

"No, I have changed. I just don't like being slapped for telling the truth." Rachel said with a mischievous grin, "I admit I should never have pursued you in Colorado. I was still upset that Brooke wouldn't talk to me and there you were, at the same resort I was. I have to admit, you looked amazing. I seduced you for the wrong reasons. For that I'm sorry."

"Oh really? So that's all it was. Just a seduction to get back at who? " Peyton said, pointing out a flaw in Rachel's logic."Brooke doesn't know so how is that pay back?"

"That was my intention when I first saw you. I wanted to sleep with her best friend and I didn't care if she found out or not." Rachel said calmly.

"I have hard time believing that." Peyton said, hating the idea that she'd been used, "We had fun together. I know I was unsure about trusting you at first, but we had fun skiing and partying and even talking. So I don't buy this."

"This is how it was okay, listen up." Rachel ordered, "I saw you; I wanted to get back at Brooke for ignoring me, so we had sex. Afterwards I was going to leave, the minute it was over, but I felt guilty. For the first time in a long time, I felt bad about what I was doing. So I stayed the night, but I was still going to leave in the morning. You looked so good and had breakfast made and we started talking and I forgot all about my anger and I had fun the whole weekend. But I knew the longer it went on the worse it was going to be, so I had to leave. As much fun as I had with you, my heart still belonged to Brooke and that's why I left."

"It's nice you had some fun with me then. Makes it all so much better. In reality I was just a revenge lay wasn't I?" Peyton asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Yes, at first." Rachel said, annoyed that she had to keep repeating herself, "Did you miss the part where I said I felt guilty for doing it? I did. I still do. I hate that I acted out that way and you know what, since we had sex, I have not had sex with anyone else."

Peyton almost fell over at Rachel's comment, "No way. It's been over two years. I doubt you could go two days without sex."

"I don't care if you believe it, but it's true." Rachel said as she raised her voice for the first time, "I felt horrible about what I did, not just to you, but to Brooke. I knew she didn't know about it, but I still felt like I'd betrayed her. I felt like I was this horrible person for using you like that. You were so nice to me, in spite of not liking me one bit and that really made it worse. I did a lot of thinking about why I left Brooke and it was mostly because I was just scared. Just plain scared of what I was feeling, scared about falling in love. When I was young some things happened in my life that made me swear off love. I was going to enjoy life. I was going to enjoy sex and I did. When I met Brooke, something inside me changed. At first it was just great to have such a good friend, but the more time I spent with her the more I began feeling things for her, powerful feelings. It really didn't take long to realize I was in love with her."

"I hate this."

"What did I say?"

"I didn't come here to feel sorry for you. I don't want to understand why you did things." Peyton screamed, turning around and slamming her hand against the flimsy door, "I liked it so much better when I could think of you as a cold hearted bitch. In spite of all this, in spite of knowing your reasons, I still don't want you around. Maybe you're not pure evil, but I'm with Brooke now and I wish you'd respect that."

"I'm sorry Peyton but I can't forget Brooke. I still love her and I need to know if we can make it together."

Peyton paused, stared at the suitcases and something went off inside her head, "Let me ask you something, when you came to town to see if things could work out with Brooke, this was when you were working as a waitress and your modeling career was all but over, so now that it's back on, I wonder if you really are willing to give that up to be with Brooke."

"Why would I have to?" Rachel asked, unsure what Peyton was getting at, "She's in fashion, she's going to be traveling a lot, we'd be in the same business. I see no downside."

"Brooke is basing her business here in LA, so she won't need to travel much at all. Her clothes are a success worldwide and she's still young. She can sell her clothes without ever leaving California."

"Even if that's true, we'll find a way to work it out. I won't be traveling all the time."

"Really?" Peyton asked, not believing a word Rachel said, "Didn't you travel quite a bit when you were first starting out?"

"Okay, I see what you're trying to do here, but it's not going to work. I'm not leaving Brooke. I'm going on a job interview, I'm going to work, but I am never going to be out of Brooke's life again." Rachel said, moving towards her the door to her dump.

"I don't want to risk Brooke's heart on trusting you, so why don't you do everyone a favor and just go be a supermodel and leave Brooke and I alone."

"I think you've had your say and I've had mine so I guess that's it." Rachel said as she opened the door to her room and held it open for Peyton, "I need to pack. I have a flight to catch."

"Fine, but I'm not giving up without a fight. I believe Brooke will choose her life with me over some fantasy with you any day." Peyton added as she stepped out of the motel room, "Goodbye Rachel."

Rachel shut the door and sat down on her bed, wondering why nothing in her life was every simple.

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

** Monday Morning 9:13 AM, First National Bank.**  
Brooke sat in a chair waiting for the bank manager to finish with a client, tapping her feet and trying very hard not to think of Peyton or Rachel, but it wasn't easy when she had so much time on her hands.

She thought back to the day Rachel left, wondering how she could ever get past that awful moment in her life.

** Flashback**

**August 31****st****, 2007.  
**

Brooke woke up to see Rachel standing at the end of the bed, she smiled at her but soon stopped as she saw the sad look on Rachel's face, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving. I know it may seem sudden to you, but I've known I had to go for weeks now. I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready for this." Rachel said, pointing to the bedroom and then to Brooke, "I'm not the settling down type. I get anxious. I've always moved from school to school to school and I like it that way. No roots, no commitments, no hassles when I leave."

"What are you talking about?" Brooke said, sitting up in her bed, "You can't tell me you aren't happy here. We've had a blast since school ended. Non stop fun, sex and more fun. Why are you acting like we're married or something?"

"That's what's next isn't it?" Rachel asked, "I liked the fun and I loved the sex, but I don't want more. I can't deal with more right now. I didn't plan on falling in love with you. I'm just not someone you want to be with. So it's best we end this now."

"WE?" Brooke yelled as she hopped out of bed to confront Rachel face to face, "What WE? You are ending it. I'm not."

"Fine, you're right, I am ending it. I don't want to fight. Can't we just part as friends?" Rachel asked, actually believing her suggestion were possible, "That's all I really wanted in the first place. A friend to hang out with and somehow it became more and I'm sorry but that freaks me out."

"So what, you deal with it. I'll help. But you don't leave something you are enjoying. That's, that's, that's just stupid. Yes, stupid." Brooke explained emphatically, "I can understand you being scared about being in love and all this being new, but it's new to me to, but I sure don't want to run off and hide from something so good."

"I'm not you Brooke, so all I can do is say sorry, but I am leaving. I was hoping we could stay friends, but maybe that's not possible."

"It sure as hell isn't if you're leaving. I can't believe this. After last night, of all nights to leave you pick one of our most amazing nights ever. I woke up so happy." Brooke said, shaking her head as she looked around the bedroom, "This can't be happening. This must be a nightmare. Or maybe it's a joke. Please tell me you are kidding?"

"There is no easy way to do this. I was fooling myself thinking I was ready for this, but clearly I'm not. I just need to be alone right now. I need to be on the road. I need to be somewhere else."

"Be alone, but don't leave. I don't understand how things can change so fast. How could you be so sweet and sexy and insatiable last night and now it's like you are channeling every girls worst fears, being dumped out of fear of commitment. I didn't ask for a commitment. I was having fun just being with you. I thought you were having fun. I know you were. I can't accept this. There has to be something else going on."

"Nope, nothing at all Brooke." Rachel said with a blank stare, "I loved last night and I'll never forget it, but it just made me see that I'm not ready for living with someone. I sure am not ready for being in love. That may sound stupid to you, but it's one of my rules."

"Fuck the rules." Brooke screamed, "Do not do this Rachel. I will never forgive you if you walk out on me. On us. Take a day to think it over, but do not just leave. You owe me that."

"I don't want to owe anybody anything, so I need to go." Rachel said softly, picking up her suitcases and walking slowly towards the front door, "Look, you can stay here for another couple months, but eventually you will have to find somewhere else to live."

"Your concern is touching. If you leave, I'm outta here. I thought I knew you. I thought we understood each other. I thought that was one of the reasons we clicked so well. But I don't know you at all do I?"

"No, I don't think you do, but that's not your fault, I'm just, I'm not good for you okay. If I didn't leave now, I'd leave tomorrow, so just be happy you got out now." Rachel said, turning to open the door.

"If you walk out that door, I swear I'll never speak to again."

"I'm used to that. Besides, I doubt we'll ever see each other again so that shouldn't be a problem." Rachel walked out to her car, put the suitcases in the trunk and sat down in the driver's seat and took one last look at Brooke before turning the ignition and backing out of the driveway. Moments later she was out of sight.

Brooke stood watching as the car disappeared from view and Rachel disappeared from her life.

**Flashback ends**.

"Miss Davis." A female voice called out.

Brooke jumped to her feet, "Yes."

"Mr. Danron will see you now."

"Thank you." Brooke said with a smile, adjusting her hair and make up before entering the room in front of her.

"Hello Miss Davis. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Yes, I'm here because of this notice I got the mail on Friday. I was going to call then but well, something came up, but if I'm reading this right there seems to be some problem with the loan I took out?"

"Oh right, well not exactly a problem. In fact it is a rather positive development." Mr. Danron said as he pulled up Brooke's file on his computer, "Ah yes, here it is. There has been a rather substantial sum of money put towards your loan. By substantial I mean nearly 95 of the total, which is well over $4.8 million dollars."

"Say again?"

"You heard me correct, your loan is all but paid off now."

"Who was it from? Who did this?"

"The payment was in cash, there are no records to indicate who made it."

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake of some kind? Why would anyone do this? I don't know anyone with that kind of money." Brooke said, scratching her head for answers, "Wouldn't someone have to come in to the bank to make such a deposit? Not to mention know some very private details about my loan to know where to put this money? Which teller looked after this transaction?"

"I looked into that already Miss Davis, the payment was made by a courier. They had instructions as to what to do with the money and they followed them. Again, we can't help with that. But, on the positive side, this is going to free up a lot of assets for you and we do hope you keep our bank in mind if you plan on investing in the future."

"Thanks, I guess. I appreciate you telling me all this." Brooke said, getting to her feet, "One last thing, can you tell me the name of the courier who did this?"

"I suppose it's not private information, so yes, it was World Wide Courier Service. They do a lot of work for the bank. They have a couple of offices in LA including their head office just down the street."

"Great, thanks again. I'll be in touch." Brooke said with a smile as she rushed out of the bank and began searching for the head office. It didn't take long before she saw the big neon sigh for World Wide Courier Service.

She ran across the street and rushed up to the main desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" A pretty young woman asked, barely looking up from her work.

"Yes, I need some information about a delivery one of your couriers made yesterday to the First National Bank."

"Do you work for the bank?"

"No, but they made a very large cash payment in my name and I want to know who hired you guys."

"I'm sorry, but that is privileged information. I can't give that out to anyone but an employee of the bank or the person who used our services."

"Give me a break, I'm not asking for security information, I just want a name."

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't help you."

"Great, thanks for nothing." Brooke snapped, but quickly began to smile as she spotted a couple couriers out front of the building.

Rushing out to meet them, she grabbed one young man just as he was about to leave and yelled at another a few feet away, motioning for them to come towards her.

"Hi there. I'm looking for some information. Did any of you make a delivery to the First National Bank on Friday?"

"Not me. I work the west side."

"Me either, I work up in Beverly Hills."

"Who does work in this area? Can you point me towards them please? It's very important I talk to this person."

"I think Little Eddie, Mofus and Teddy J work downtown now. Not sure if they're in now or on a job, you'll have to ask dispatch. It's around the corner to your left. Just say DD sent you."

"Thank you very much." Brooke said, then turned and rushed towards the dispatch office.

After numerous conversations with numerous people, she was finally given the name of the person who made the delivery on Friday. It was Mofus. She was informed he was on the way back to dispatch to pick up his next batch of deliveries so she waited out front until a young man sped up on his fancy metallic blue street bike, with Mofus in big letters on his license plate.

"Hey there Mofus." Brooke yelled as she tried to get his attention.  
He turned to see Brooke waving at him and just as quickly made his way towards her, "What's a pretty girl you doing in a dump like this? You aren't from my parole office are ya?"

"Um, no." Brooke nodded, "I'm here to ask you about a delivery you made on Friday to the First National Bank."

"Yes, I remember that one." He said, smiling as the thought about it, "I never had so much cash on me in my life. I had thoughts of ditching this place and running off to some warm Caribbean country to live a life of leisure."

"So what stopped you?"

"The dude that gave me the money looked like someone I shouldn't mess with. I don't think dying was worth the risk."

"Can you describe him to me?"

"He was tall, really quite tall, I'm talking 6'9 or taller really. He looked mean. He gave me the instructions, told me exactly what I needed to do, who I needed to talk to and he tipped me five grand, so who am I to argue."

"Did he have a name by any chance?" Brooke asked, hoping for something to go on.

"No name."

"Is there anything about him that stood out, his car, his face, anything."

"Aside from being a giant of a man, he did have a rather strange looking car. It must've been from some auto show or something, it was one of those old time cars. It was pink, definitely stood out. Actually he mentioned it cause I was looking at kind of funny like. A Ford Fairlane I think. Had to be old, probably the 60's or something."

"Well that's something. Thanks a lot, you've been a big help." Brooke said with a grateful smile.

**Chapter 6**

**Peyton and Brooke's condo.**

Brooke opened the door and quickly called Haley on the phone, "Hi, do you know anyone from Nathan's team that drives an old pink 60's Ford Fairlane?"

"Yes, Marcus Henderson does." Haley said as she sat up in her chair, "He's one of Nathan's best friends. Why?"

"I think Nathan just paid off my loan."

"What? Should I ask how much it was?"

"You might not want to know." Brooke said with a smile.

"Oh I do."

Brooke paused for a moment and then just blurted it out, "Okay, it was $4.8 million of the $5 million I had left to pay over 10 years."

Haley smiled and sat back down on the chair, "That's just like Nathan, just when you want to write him off, he does something like this."

"I can't take money that should be yours Haley."

"Don't worry about me; I have an account set up over seas that will take care of me for life. And that's not even counting our joint account, but the bank was supposed to freeze that account today at noon. Still, Nathan was adamant about me having money in more than one account. He was paid well when he signed his first contract, plus he had numerous endorsement deals. The point is I won't have to worry about money and if he managed to do this for you, then I'll have to thank him, but we're still over."

"I need to thank him to, but I want to make sure this money is legal. If he's hooked up with the mob I sure don't want my business being affected by that."

"He would never do that. He does a lot of stupid things to hurt himself, but I'm positive he would never mix you up with his associates."

"Okay, well this really does help me a lot. I was going to have trouble getting started and now I have some free capital to use. I just hate that he's in jail and can't see what he's done for me."

"I know what you mean, but I'm happy for you. I really am." Haley said, sliding over closer to Brooke as she changed the subject, "So I guess you saw Peyton inside."

"Yes, but I don't know what to say to her. I said everything the other night, she still left. She's just like Rachel. They both left me."  
"That's not really how it was. She just feels strongly about this. You can't blame her really. You love Rachel to. You need to work this out for yourself."

"For the hundredth time, RACHEL IS GONE." Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs.

"And yet she still gets to you doesn't she?"

Brooke fell back in her chair, "Yes she does. Why? Am I really this pathetic? I let people walk all over me and still want them?"

"You are not pathetic at all. You're just in love. With two different people and that just isn't going to work. If for some reason Rachel is the one you want, you need to let Peyton go."

"You see this is what bugs me." Brooke said, trying to rationalize her situation, "There is no Rachel in my life. She is off doing her modeling and will probably keep at it until she's making $20 million a year wearing next to nothing."

"Maybe, but you need to find a way to get Rachel out of your system or be with her and if that means chasing her down on a photo shoot, that's what you do."

"No way." Brooke said, shaking her emphatically, "If I leave Peyton then I look bad. It looks like I am choosing Rachel. I don't know what I want right now. I don't want to lose Peyton. That I do know."

"Brooke, you're going to lose her if you can't get Rachel out of your head. Eventually this was going to come up and now it has, so it really is up to you to find a resolution to it."

"Well this just sucks." Brooke said as she closed her eyes.

**LAX 7:30 PM, Monday July 5****th****, 2010  
**

Brooke looked around for gate 322, rushing to find Rachel before her flight took off. Finally, she found it and began looking around for the pretty redhead she needed to talk to. While searching around she felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned on she could only smile as Rachel held out a coffee for her, "You look like you could use a drink."

"Thanks." Brooke smiled, not sure what to say next.

"Are you here to ask me to stay or tell me to get lost for good?" Rachel asked with a laugh, not really sure what was going on.

"Neither actually." Brooke replied, nervously flicking her coffee cup, "I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and after talking to my friends and to Peyton I've come to a decision about us."

"Hmm, what kind of decision? Do I get a say in it?"

"You might." Brooke laughed, "I need to ask something before I go on. Do you really want to be with me? I'm talking for good, not just for a night or a week or whatever, I mean can you even imagine or do you even want to spend your life with me?"

"A lifetime is a long time. I rarely think that far ahead." Rachel said honestly, before clarifying her comments, "I know that I think about being with you like we were before. I don't imagine leaving you again, but a lifetime, I have to be honest and say that kind of scares me."

"Well, then maybe it's best we just end things now." Brooke sighed, "Because that's what I want with whoever I'm with. Maybe we could just try it for a week or month, but if you aren't in it for the long haul, then I can't justify leaving Peyton for that."

Rachel shook her head and struggled to find the right words to say, "Brooke, I can say this, you are the only person on this earth I could ever imagine spending my life with. I guess when you think about it, that's what everyone searches for, but look at how many people don't make it. People break up every second. Who's to say you won't cheat on me with the maid one day?"

"Oh you're inventing problems now are you?"

"I'm just saying you can't predict the future. You seem to want some guarantee from me and that would be a lie." Rachel said, moving closer to Brooke and lifting her chin up so she could look her right in the eyes, "I can tell you that I have no intention of every leaving you again. None. If by chance we made it until we were 85 and we were still happy I can't think of a better way to spend my life."

Brooke smiled and put her arms around Rachel, "That's all I wanted to hear."

Rachel held Brooke close, pushing her dark curls away from her mouth enough to give her a soft kiss, "You do know I have flight to catch in less than an hour. I'm due in Chicago for an interview and a photo shoot in the same day."

"I'm coming with you. Can you handle that?"

"Of course I can, but you don't have a ticket."

"I sure do. I bought the one next to you from that elderly gentleman in the corner." Brooke smiled holding out her ticket.

Rachel looked at Brooke wondering how serious she was, "Are you really coming with me? What about Peyton?"

"It was her idea to push me on you, so here I am. We will see how things go."

"I don't know what to say, I'm just so surprised. Where's your luggage?"

"I figure I'll buy what I need on the way."

As they hugged and kissed Peyton came running towards them.

"Brooke, don't go." Peyton yelled as she rushed towards her girlfriend.

"Peyton, what are you doing here?" Brooke said, very surprised to see Peyton, "You told me to do this."

"First of all, I did not say to go kiss her the first second you see her, but I was wrong about everything I told you to do." Peyton said as she gave Rachel an evil stare, "She doesn't deserve this. I was trying to be fair to you, but this just plays into her hand. I wasn't thinking straight. I don't think you need to do anything. She is leaving, let her go. She will never pick you over her egomaniacal desire to be famous. So please just come home with me and we can forget she ever came back into our lives."

Brooke pulled Peyton off to the side, "I have to do this. I think you were right; it's not fair to you that I still have feelings for Rachel. I need to see if they are real or just a fantasy."

"No, because if you go now you are going to fall in love with her all over again. I didn't think this through. It was the stupidest thing I've ever suggested in my life. Do not listen to me. If you go we're going to be over. You know that right?"

"We don't have to be."

"Are you kidding?" Peyton questioned, shaking her head at Brooke's absurd comment, "I know this was my idea, but that was assuming you said no and things didn't work out, but what if they do? Then I'm left with nothing."

"I wasn't being fair to you for all these years." Brooke said with a guilty sigh, "I've had thoughts of Rachel way more than you know and even though I love you so much and I love our life, there's a part of me that just needs to know if things can work out with us again."

"No." Peyton yelled, then stepped back, looked at Rachel and then back at Brooke, "I don't want to do this, but I feel like everything's falling apart and I'm to blame. I suggested this. I should be locked up and shot for suggesting this, but there's something you need to know about Rachel and I."

Rachel jumped in front of Brooke, "Don't do it Peyton."

"She needs to know what kind of people we both are." Peyton said calmly.

"What's going on now? More secrets?"

"Yes, more secrets." Peyton said in a whisper, "You might hate me for this, but something happened when I was on that trip on Colorado a couple years ago. A couple months after Rachel dumped you."

"Peyton, don't do this." Rachel shouted.

Ignoring Rachel and looking directly into Brooke's eyes, Peyton did the hardest thing she ever had to do, "Rachel was at the same resort I was at. After some choice words back and forth somehow or another we ended up talking and oh god, I'm sorry Brooke, I really am, but we had sex together and not just once, but the whole weekend."

Brooke stood silent, stunned and hurt and confused as she looked at the two women she thought she loved.

"Brooke, let me explain." Rachel said, desperate to make things right.

"You had sex with Peyton? Right after you'd dumped me? So that's how you change is it?" Brooke asked, still in a state of disbelief.

"No, that was before. I've never regretted anything more than that, other than leaving you to begin with." Rachel explained, turning to glare at Peyton briefly before continuing, "As I told Peyton the other day, I felt horribly guilty abut what I'd done and yes, I did it out of anger, but that's not who I am now."

Brooke turned to Peyton, "Wait a second, you went to see Rachel"

Peyton didn't hesitate, "I wanted to set things straight. I wanted her to leave you alone."

"So you've held this secret inside for all this time and decide that the moment I'm about to leave with Rachel is the time to bare your soul? And you aren't vindictive?"

"I'm trying to be honest. You need to know about her before you throw your life away for her."

"Well again this sucks doesn't it." Brooke said, walking in a circle around here two closest friends, "I used to think I was the bad person, but you two make me look like a saint. Well Peyton, I thank you for telling me the truth, but I'm still going to Chicago with Rachel. Now we have one more thing to work out don't we."

"Don't go. Please Brooke, we can work this out. Go to New York, Paris, anywhere but Chicago." Peyton said, glaring back at Rachel as she continued, "Anywhere but with her. Do some thinking alone."

"I'm sorry Peyton, but I still have to do this. It just got more complicated, but I'm used that by now." Brooke said, moving closer to Peyton, "I don't know if you want me to keep in touch personally, but I need to know if you are going to help Karen out with the plans we made. I understand if you don't want to, but I need to find someone who can help if you can't."

"I told you before, I'm not leaving you. As mad as I am now at your decision, I'm going to be here and help you get your business off the ground, because that's what friends do." Peyton said softly, yet again turning to Rachel and shaking her head as tried to continue, "Before I say something I'm going to regret, I'm going to go back to our home."

"Thank you." Brooke said softly, watching sadly as Peyton left in tears.

Rachel moved up and put her arm around Brooke, but was quickly brushed away, "Don't even think about it. If you think I've just forgot about what you did with Peyton, think again. I'm going to Chicago because I don't want to make a scene. I don't think I can be with you now. I really thought you had changed."

"That's not fair Brooke. It was almost three years ago." Rachel explained as she tried hard to keep up with Brooke's constant turning, "So much has happened since then. My life was a shambles. I had time to think about all the horrible mistakes I've made in my life and that was the biggest one. Please don't judge me on that alone. Give me a chance to show you I'm a different person now."

"I don't know what to think or what I'm going to do, but I don't want to talk about any of this right now." Brooke said, doing her best to avoid looking at Rachel, "Let's just get on the plane and I can sleep until we get to Chicago."

"Fine, I'll give you your space, but we are sitting side by side, can I talk to you about modeling or your new company? Something neutral?" Rachel asked with a smile, hoping to get one back from Brooke.

"If I wake up we'll see." Brooke said, stubbornly avoiding Rachel's attempts to comfort her.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**.

**O'Hare International Airport.**

Brooke awoke from her sleep to see Rachel smiling back at her, "Why are you smiling?"

Rachel continued to smile, "Because I love watching you sleep. You're so beautiful when you sleep."

"I am not, I look horrible, my hair's a mess and my neck is killing me."

"To me you're still beautiful, even if you're angry."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Brooke said bluntly as she grabbed her overnight bag and made her way off the plane.

Rachel led the way, stopping at the rental place, getting her key and heading off to find her new car for the day.

She helped Brooke with her bags, opened the door for her and then drove off.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Rachel made another attempt to lighten things up, "Have you ever been to a baseball game live?"

"No, I hate sports."

"You were a cheerleader for the basketball team in high school."

Brooke still refused to drop her attitude, "So, I didn't care about the game, it's just something I did. Why, do you like baseball? I can't imagine you liking anything but sex really."

"Meow." Rachel said with a grin, "Well, I had a cousin who played for the Cubs and I kind of followed his career and I'm not a huge fan, but the reason I ask is the modeling company I'm working for offered me to two tickets to tomorrow's game. It's an afternoon game and it's after my morning shoot and before my interview at night, so I said yes. I don't want go alone."

"Why would I want to sit and watch a sport I know nothing about for what, 3 hours, while a bunch of drunks pour beer on me?"

"That's not going to happen." Rachel said with a reassuring laugh, "We have box seats, way up in the owner's box. It's like a mini hotel up there. You can sit and get drunk if you want. But I can explain the game a little."

"I know how to play." Brooke replied sharply, "9 innings, 3 outs per inning, you learn that in grade school. I'm not dumb you know."

"Relax, I never said you were." Rachel sighed, "I'm just trying to do something that we might not fight about."

"Okay fine, I'll go, but I'm not going to like it." Brooke said stubbornly.

"Then you don't have to go." Rachel said with a laugh, "I can give the tickets to someone else."

"No, I said I'll go. So I'll go. Okay?" Brooke said, giving Rachel a very nasty glare.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel smiled, coming to a stop at the red light ahead, "It's kind of late now, but did you want to grab something to eat or just head up to the hotel room?"

"Hotel."

"Short and sweet, I like that." Rachel nodded with a smile, "Hotel it is."

Rachel stopped the car outside the Hyatt Regency, hander her keys to the valet and opened the door for Brooke and walked inside. After a couple minutes Rachel took the keys for room 612 and walked towards the elevators.

Making their way down the hall, they stopped in front of their room, Rachel opened the door and they both walked inside to the small one bedroom hotel room.

"What's going on here? Why is there only one bed? Why didn't you ask for a two bedroom?"

"Look, they booked this for me. They didn't know I was going to have company. I'm not paying for it." Rachel explained as best she could, "I'll sleep on the sofa, don't worry about it."

"Good. I won't worry now."

"Right then." Rachel said, wondering if she should just quit while she was behind, "Would ya like me to leave the room while you change into your pajamas?"

"Very funny, but you know I don't wear anything to bed. I don't really care if you see me naked or not, you're sure as hell not going to be touching me tonight. So gawk on." Brooke said, standing in front of Rachel as she began stripping out of her clothes and hopping into the nice soft bed.

Rachel slipped into her bra and panties and curled up on the uncomfortable sofa, "I sure hope you wake up in a better mood tomorrow, because I don't think I can deal with this cold shoulder forever."

Brooke thought about replying, but chose to get some sleep instead.

Morning arrived with Brooke waking up in her nice soft comfortable bed, lifting her hands over her hand and stretching them up as high as they could go. She noticed Rachel was gone and slipped out of bed and checked the bathroom and sure enough, there was a note on the mirror.

"Hi there sleepy head. My guess is you're still mad at me and that's fine, I get that and I guess I can't speed things up, but I'd like to. I have a couple modeling things today so why don't you fly back to LA and be mad there. There's no use in you being here with me if I'm just going to make you miserable the whole time. I'm not leaving and I'm not trying to push you away, just making a suggestion really. I had hoped we could spend this time trying to catch up and move forward, but if I have to wait a week, a month or however long it takes, I will. Anyway, I have a photo shoot at 10:30, but I should be done a little after noon, so I'll call you when I'm done and see what your plans are. There's just so much I want to say, but it seems like every word I say makes you angry right now, so I guess I'll just say bye for now. I do love you and that's not going to change. Rachel."

Sitting down on the sofa Rachel slept on, Brooke lay back on the cushion and looked at the ceiling, hoping that some how, some way, it could tell her what to do next. Once she realized the ceiling wasn't about to solve her problems, she got up, got dressed and headed downstairs to catch a taxi.

"I need to go to Mekor&Associates on 4th street." Brooke said as she closed the door of the taxi.

Less than 10 minutes later she stepped out of the taxi, paid the driver and walked inside the building in front of her. Moving to the front desk she smiled as she waited for the receptionist to acknowledge her.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a Rachel Gattina. She's doing a photo shoot for Mekor&Associates at 10:30. I'm her agent, I need to tell her something urgent."

"Just a moment please." The woman said as she searched her computer for the information, "She's on the 3rd floor, it's one giant room, there are 2 shoots going on there, but I'm sure you can find her there."

"Thank you." Brooke said with a nod, turning and running towards the elevator.

As she reached the 3rd floor she began to feel nervous and anxious as she opened the door to the massive studio. She walked up to the first set, got a look at the models and realized it wasn't Rachel and walked all the way down to the far end of the studio where she got her first glimpse of Rachel in a sexy white mini skirt posing in front of an handful of people.

A gray haired man in his late 40's stood in front of her, taking picture after picture, while bellowing out orders for Rachel.

"Turn to your left, lift up your chin. Stand on your right heel and let me see a big smile." He said, his ponytail dangling down his back as he moved around from side to side switching from one camera to another.

"This is all wrong." He said as he slammed his camera down on the table in front of him, "Why can't you do this? I only want you to give me a sexy look. Is that so hard? You look like you would have no trouble being sexy, so why not pretend you're about to get laid. Smile and try and turn me on. We don't have all day, so get it right would you?"

Rachel nodded and did her best to not to say any of the things she was thinking, choosing instead to focus on the job and the future. So she continued to pose and look sexy, something that seemed to be working for the other people in the room.

After taking a couple more pictures the photographer again stopped, "Look, I don't think you know what sexy is. Maybe you are used to doing shoots for Disney or something, but these shoots are for sexy clothes and they require a sexy woman to model them and I feel as though you just aren't open enough to truly let go of your inhibitions and be totally free with your body. So here's what I want you to do. Take off your top. I think that maybe you need to be totally free before you feel sexy."

Rachel looked around the room at the hair and make up girls, the two guys working the lights and they all looked away, almost embarrassed for her. When she didn't immediately remove her top the photographer lost it.

"That's it. Just go. I don't have time to deal with little girls who cannot follow orders. Now, you have one more chance here before I leave and you lose that dream of being a model. What's it going to be?"

Brooke had heard enough. She stormed onto the set and stood right in front of the surprised photographer, "Hi there, I couldn't help but overhear how horribly you were treating this young woman and I have to say I find it appalling."

"Who are you and why are you on my set?"

"My name is Brooke Davis and if you look at the clothes on the rack there, you'll notice my name on them." Brooke snapped, picking out a couple outfits for the annoying man to look at, "You see, I provide clothes for Mekor&Associates, it's part of a business arrangement we have. In fact, I'm here to see Gwen Mekor to discuss extending our deal, but now that I see the way her photographers treat women, I think I'm going to have to talk to her about that."

"Listen, Miss Davis, modeling is a tough business and these girls need to develop a thick skin in order to deal with the demands of this job. Rejection is part of life for them and so are demanding photographers. I'm sorry, but I don't feel I was out of line." He said, very unapologetic for his actions.

"Is that so?" Brooke asked, looking around at the other people working the shoot, "Well, let's just ask some of these people how they feel. How many of you work for Gwen and how many of you work for this jackass?"

One of the men working the lights stepped forward, "All but the guy holding the camera's work for Gwen."

"I see, so tell me, did you find this young woman to be sexy?"

"Yes, I sure did." He said with a big smile.

"And what about you two" Brooke said, directing her attention to the two women at the makeup table.

"Yes, she looks amazing." The taller woman said.

"I agree, I think she was very sexy the whole time" said the shorter blonde woman.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Brooke said, turning to the photographer, "Everyone else seems to think she did her job, so maybe it's just you?"

"Listen, I don't have to take this abuse. I have many other photo shoots to attend to today, so as far this one goes, it's over."

"Yes and if I have anything to say about, so will your career be over."

Packing up his bags in a huff, the photographer grabbed his meek assistant and hurried out of the building.

Brooke walked over to Rachel and smiled, "I hope I didn't make things worse for you, but I am going to talk to Gwen about this."

Rachel smiled as the man practically fell over trying to escape Brooke's wrath, "As usual, I don't know what to say. Thank you. I think I could've made it through this, but I'm glad I didn't have to."

"No, you shouldn't have had to deal with a jerk like that." Brooke said, still fuming at what she'd seen, "Anyway, I think you look amazing and I know Gwen is going to love the photo's once she sees them."

"Well, I hope so." Rachel said, unsure of Brooke's plans for the day, "Did you get my note?"

"Yes I did." Brooke nodded, "I thought about your suggestion and I've decided to stay here. I'm not really much for baseball, but maybe it would be nice to spend some time together for a couple hours."

"Good. I'm glad you agree." Rachel added, picking up her bag as she headed towards the dressing room, "I just need to change and we can grab some lunch and then head over to Wrigley Field."

Brooke watched Rachel hop and skip into the change room, smiling from ear to ear and she couldn't help smiling right along with her.

**End of Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

** Brooke & Peyton's Condo **

Peyton sat in front of the television, flipping through the channels not really caring what was on, just wanting something to kill time and keep her mind off what Brooke might be doing.

A ringing cell phone caught Peyton's attention and she reached into her purse and smiled when she saw it was Brooke calling, "Hi there."

"Hi Peyton." Brooke said softly, standing far away from the dressing rooms, "Listen, I feel bad about, well, everything really and yet I can't seem to find a way to move forward until I deal with us."

"Oh god, is this a break up call?" Peyton asked, falling to her knees at the base of the sofa.

"I'm sorry, but it's just not fair for me to go off with Rachel and still be with you. That's cheating and I'm not going to start things off with Rachel doing that."

"You've already forgiven her then?"

"I'm forgiving you both, okay?" Brooke responded quickly, "I'm still upset about it and probably always will be, but in order to move on I have to deal with the past. I believe in my heart that you are both sorry for what you did and that's the only reason I can move on."

"But why move on with her?" Peyton asked in a pleading voice, "Maybe I was naïve, but I truly hoped you'd like the life we had together, that it would mean more to you than some fantasy with her."

"I love her." Brooke replied quickly, "I know you don't want to hear that, but it's true. I think I always have and even though I loved the time we had together, I believe I am doing what's right for me."

"That's wonderful, but it sure as hell isn't right for me." Peyton said, shaking her head as she realized what was happening, "So that's it huh? We're over? Just like that? She's in town less than a week and she has you wrapped around her pretty little fingers."

Brooke knew Peyton was angry, but didn't want things to end like that, "I don't want to fight. I hate that it has to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you. It may be silly or stupid, but I want us to stay friends. I want to be part of your life. I want to watch you become successful as an artist. I want you to be part of my new life, our company."

"I've been doing some thinking myself and I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can be around you while you're with her. It makes me sad and hurt to think you chose her over me and to think that I can somehow put that aside and watch you to kiss and be so close and so in love while I stand happily by and accept it, no, I can't do that."

"What are you saying? You don't want to be in my life anymore?"

"No, I think that's your choice." Peyton snapped, pointing out a hard to argue fact, "You made it when you left me to chase after her."

"I never wanted this to happen." Brooke said, hating how much she was hurting Peyton, "I know it's all happening so fast, but I thought we'd find a way to make it work."

"I thought a lot of things might be able to work, but reality is a lot more painful than I imagined." Peyton said, staring out at the beautiful view of the ocean, "I think I need to get away for awhile, away from you, our home, our life, our old life. I can't believe we were making plans for the future just last week and now, we have no future. I've been through this before. I watched you with Rachel the first time and I hated it then. I didn't have much choice then, now I do."

"You don't have to do this. I don't want you out of my life forever. Let's just talk about this. Don't do anything until I get back." Brooke said, not intending it to sound so much like an order.

"I'm not going to sit around while you do god knows what with her." Peyton shot back, "Besides, you made most of the payments on the condo anyway, so it's yours. Enjoy it with your new girlfriend. I'll be out before you get back."

"Peyton stop talking like this. Nothing has to do be decided this instant. You're angry and that's fine, but don't make any rash decisions."

"Nothing I've said has been spontaneous or coming from some hysterical fit, I'm perfectly calm right now. Numb, angry, hurt, sad and very disillusioned, but even you know the three of us can't exist together. I love you too much for that. Anyway, Karen is still coming down to help you get your business started and Haley will help as much as she can as well, so you don't have to worry about that."

"I don't care about the stupid warehouse, I care about you." Rachel said, searching for something that might get through to Peyton, "You have a show in a week, you can't just leave."

"I could just leave, but I'm not going to. I didn't work this hard to just toss it away, so I'll be at my exhibit, but after that, I don't see LA as my home."

"As long as I know you'll still be there when I get back, I can deal with that. I will convince you to stay. So, I will go now. I'm sorry about all this. I do still love you."

"I wish that were enough, but it's not. You go do what you what need to do with her and I hope for your sake it works out, but I'm not going to lie and say I think it will."

"That's fine." Brooke said, turning to see Rachel coming towards her, "Okay, I will call you when I can back. Bye for now."

Peyton didn't respond, she just turned off her cell and tossed it across the room, leaning back against the sofa as she stared blankly at the TV screen.

Rachel walked up behind Brooke and quickly noticed the sad look on her face, "I'm guessing you just talked to Peyton and it didn't go well?"

"As well as can be expected I guess. She's hurt and angry and I can't blame her." Brooke sighed softly, "Anyway, I can't do anything about that right now, but I can control what I do with you. I want to go this baseball thing and hope we can talk there, because there's a lot we need to talk about."

"Oh we'll be able to do anything we want. If we want privacy, we lock the door, close the curtains and it'll be just you and I" Rachel said,

"Good, I'd like that." Brooke said with a hint of a smile.

Rachel slowly reached out for Brooke's hand, expecting resistance, but was pleasantly surprised when she met none as she took Brooke by the hand and led her out of the large studio.

Inside the owner's box, Rachel tossed her purse on the table, stretched her arms and took a look out the huge glass window onto the field below. The game had just begun and the Cubs were at bat and the fans were soon cheering as they got the first hit of the game. None of which seemed to interest Brooke, who sat silently at the table, sipping her coffee.

"I'd like to cheer you up if I could." Rachel said softly, pulling a chair up close to Brooke, "You mentioned wanting to talk and I'd love that. Where do you want to begin?"

Brooke smiled at Rachel, "I honestly don't know. I know that when I see you, when I'm around you, I feel so alive. I want to move on, leave the past behind, but I guess a part of me still afraid you'll leave again."

"No, I would never do that to you again." Rachel said, putting her hands over Brooke's and looking into her dark eyes, "I'll do anything to get you to trust me again. I'll show you every day you can trust me. "

"I want to and that's why I'm here. That's why I'm putting the past behind me, behind us. I believe we have a chance to make something special together, to have the life we both want."

"I do want that. More than anything. I love you Brooke. I never stopped loving you and when I sit here with you, looking at you, being close to you, my heart is beating a mile a minute, because that's what you do to me."

"You do the same to me. I feel so happy when you're with me, like I just know everything is going to be okay. But as much as I love this part, I worry about what happens when we are together. Will it ever be enough for you."

"Stop worrying and look into my eyes." Rachel said, softly cupping Brooke's face with her hands, "Look deep into my eyes and tell me you can't see how much I love you. I have spent years hoping for this day, to finally get a chance to make things right again. I would give up modeling in a heartbeat if that's what you wanted. I don't need anything else in my life. I only need you."

"That's great to hear, but I think you do need modeling; it's something you're good at. It gives you structure if nothing else. It's why we all have jobs, not because we want to but because we need them." Brooke said as she looked back at Rachel. Staring back at her soft sweet lips, remembering what it was like to kiss them, while trying to be strong at the same time.

Rachel smiled as she felt Brooke's eyes on her, "I know we are trying to talk about the future and that's all great, but I can't take this much longer. You are so sexy and I'm having a hard time concentrating right now because I can't think at all. Maybe it's the bad girl in me, but I have so much more on my mind than just talking."

"Oh really, and just what does my bad girl want to do right this second?" Brooke asked with a sexy whisper.

"Hmm, well looking at you and seeing those soft sweet lips of yours sure gives me some ideas." Rachel said, hesitating as she got close to Brooke's lips, "Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

Brooke raised her eyebrow, "A bad girl wouldn't ask"

"That's true, she wouldn't." Rachel smiled, leaned in and kissed Brooke hard and deep as her hands slid down her back and squeezed her ass.

"Now that's more like the Rachel I fell in love with." Brooke said with a grin, but quickly went back to kissing Rachel.

They kissed and kissed and kissed, spending most of the game in each others arms, kissing and holding each other as if it were the last day on earth.

Brooke broke the kiss just as the crowd roared outside the box. She pushed open the blinds to see the fans exiting the stadium, "Well, I guess the good guys won."

"Yep, they did." Rachel agreed with a nod.

"Well, this was fun, but now it's time to start the rest of life together. Are you ready for it?" Brooke asked as she held out her hand.

"You know I am. Lead on beautiful." Rachel smiled, taking Brooke's hand as she led her out of the owner's box and onto the rest of their lives.

** The End.**

Now, this is just the beginning of Brooke and Rachel's new life together. Part two is the story of how Brooke and Rachel deal with living together, working apart so often and all the other little distractions of every day life as a couple. Can they make it, will their jobs become an issue, will Peyton fight to get Brooke back? Will Rachel be able to control her roving eye as she spends her days and nights with some of the most beautiful women in the world. We know one thing, with Brooke and Rachel, it won't be boring.  
If there's enough interest I'll continue this.


End file.
